Happy Anniversary
by CSI-babe1
Summary: Danny and Lindsay had such a busy day that they didn't have time to even say happy anniversary bt nnot to fear Danny his here to save the day with a surprise for Lindsay. Sorry i'm bad a summaries. All clear for spoilers!


A/N: Wow I feel like I haven't written in ages. Well this is on their first anniversary but no spoilers for season 6 so don't worry!!

Please review!

Happy Anniversary

Unbelievable. On the day of their first anniversary they both get called in. There was no time to say 'Happy Anniversary' to one another or exchange gifts. Instead they had to rush to get ready and take Lucy to day-care and make it into work on time. The worst part is that work had been so busy that day they couldn't even steal a few moments alone.

When the end of shift came, Lindsay just wanted to find her husband and go home with him and Lucy. That didn't even go to plan as she found that Danny had left early. Mac had told her that he had something urgent he had to take care of.

So a tired Lindsay drove over to Day care to pick Lucy up but when she opened the door to the nursery there was only 4 kids left. Lucy not being one of them. "Mrs Higway, where's Lucy?" she asked the owner of the facility.

"Oh your mother-in-law has already been and picked her up. Caroline Messer, Danny's mother right." the woman replied.

"Yeah that's her but why would she be here to pick her up?"

"She said that she just received a text from Danny asking her to pick Lucy up. Don't worry I demanded to see the text. It seemed legit."

"Thank you." Lindsay said, turning around to leave. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked herself

Getting back in the car she got out her cell and called Danny but there was no answer. Sighing she drove home now annoyed at Danny for not telling her what was going on. She reached their apartment and as she walked along the hall to the door she could hear loud music coming from inside her apartment. It was L-O-V-E by Joss Stone.

Smiling she unlocked the door to see the room filled with candles and the floor covered in rose petals. A small tear glistened her eye. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was about 2 years ago that she said that she would love to come home to this, the petals, candles and that very song by Joss Stone.

Walking in she took in the beautiful sight in front her. "Honey?" she called. There was no answer. She took off her coat and bag and put her keys down. "Baby, where are you?" Still he didn't answer back. Suddenly she felt him snake his arms around her waste.

"Happy Anniversary." he whispered placing a kiss on her neck. She moaned and then turned in his arms.

"Happy Anniversary to you to Danny." she said back giving him a full on kiss.

"Dance with me."

"What?" she asked with a slight giggle

"Dance with me." he said letting her go and extending his hand for her to take. She smiled and took it and there in the middle of the apartment on a floor of rose petals they shared their first dance as the song 'Hear you me' by Jimmy Eat World started to play - another of her favourite songs.

She couldn't believe how perfect this was. "I love you Lindsay." he whispered. She let that tear fall from her eye upon hearing those words.

"I love you to. Thank you for all this." she said closing her eyes.

--

After they finished dancing Danny led them out to their small balcony where a table was set up with a bottle of champagne in the middle. "Danny this is amazing." she said not believing her eyes. He pulled out a chair for her and she gladly sat. he poured the champagne and entered the apartment again, returning with two plates of pasta.

"Here's to us," he said raising his glass of champagne. "We made it through this year, through everything together." They tapped their glasses and took a sip. Lindsay stood up and leaned across the table and kissed him so hard that he thought he might pass out.

"I love you so much Danny, I'm just glad we found each other." she said before sitting back down.

"Me to Linds, I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't met you." he said.

--

They finished their meal a short time later. Danny smiled and passed her a small present wrapped with a ribbon. "Danny this too much." Lindsay said grinning.

"Open it."

She ripped the paper off and opened the back box. Inside was a necklace with a diamond plated locket. She smiled as she opened to see 2 pictures in it. One of them on their wedding taken by Mac and Stella and one of Lucy on the day she born. "It's perfect Danny." she said. He stood up and helped her put it on.

Lindsay went inside the apartment to get his present. She returned and handed him the gift bag, inside was a new Rolex watch and a card. Danny frowned when he saw a cell number on the card. "Whose is the number?" he asked as he put the watch on.

"Why don't you call it." she said handing him her cell. He dialled the number and waited for the person to answer. "Hello, who is this may I ask?"

"This is Joe Girardi, coach of the…"

"New York Yankees." Danny cut him off.

"I believe this is Danny Messer. I got a call from your wife. She said that you are a big fan. Well we support the NYPD and we would love you to come down say next weekend and meet us all." the man said on the other end of the phone. Danny was speechless, and almost dropped the phone.

"Yes sir that would be amazing. Thank you so much."

"You should thank your wife more than you thank me. We'll see you next weekend Danny." Joe said before hanging up. Lindsay was laughing as she saw Danny's face.

"How…when…I…thank you!" he said.

"A few people owed me a few favours and I know how much you love the Yankees so…"

"God I love you" he said

"Me to." she replied before he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom...

--

The end.

A/N: I was going to put in some smut but I'm not the best at writing it… and I know that Lindsay getting in contact with the manager of the Yankees is like impossible but hey it's fan fiction!!

Remember to Review!!


End file.
